


One Rolled Over

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Funny, Lesbian Sex, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Amanda awakes thinking Olivia has left after their first time together.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	One Rolled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: MA  
> Spoilers: None  
> Trigger warnings: None
> 
> Requested by anon user on Tumblr, originally posted there.

The slam brings Amanda to full consciousness with a jump. Her skin and the bedsheets are cool, still damp where Olivia's form had fallen asleep hardly two hours before - after they had finally stopped pretending that they didn't want each other.

She should have known, she thinks, that it would be too much for her when the afterglow dulled. Olivia Benson, who walked, talked and fucked like she owned the squad house, would be understandably shaken when she crossed that line with a subordinate. A _female_ subordinate.

Amanda sighed aloud in the shaft of moonlight that she was sitting in. “So, she left.”

“Anybody ever tell you that you kick your legs in your sleep?” Rollins jumped again. “Down here,” Liv told her, the voice drifting up from below Amanda.

The startled blonde stretched across the mattress, peering down to the floor. “Are you okay?” Amanda asked, blushing.

“I'm fine. I was just thinking we might need a bed with, y'know – side rails.”

“Or . . . ” Amanda grinned, “I could tie you to the bed for safekeeping.” She pulls herself the rest of the way until she can roll off the edge of the bed, coming down on top of Olivia, who let out a theatrical _oof_ as they came together.

“You didn't leave,” Amanda said softly.

“Had no need to, until you attacked me,” Liv murmured.

“Mm, well, maybe you'll let me make it up to you . . . ” Rollins offered, her hand brushing between Olivia's legs.

She finds her still a little wet from earlier, and her eyes darken with the reawakened flare of want. It's criminal, how long they waited for this. Liv grips Amanda's ass with both hands, pulling her hard into her groin and chasing her mouth for a kiss. They forget the bed for the moment, caught up in the feeling of skin on skin, pebbled nipples meeting amidst the press of their bodies.

Both women are too intent on being the first to please the other, and so neither of them waits. Their hands wrestle for space between their tangled legs, fingers spreading, sliding, rubbing. Arched into each other, they urge each other on.

Amanda sinks a biting lick into Liv's neck. “Inside me, baby,” she grits out.

Olivia assents, long fingers thrusting deep, driving a guttural moan from the blonde's throat. This is complimented by Liv's shark gasp as Amanda rubs over her G-spot. Ultimately, they come together and it makes them giggle at their shared willfulness.

“So,” Liv pants, “do you kick all your lovers out of bed, or just the ones you really like?”

“Guess you're gonna have to get back in the bed to find out,” Amanda grins.

**END**


End file.
